bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Δ/Towers/Bomb Tower
Base Stats Cost: 650 Range: 0/0 Bomb Tower Fire rate: 0/0 Bomb Tower Upgrade Path 1 Increased Gunpowder Cost: 200 Description: More gunpowder crammed in the barrel means more range. At least, we hope. Use: The Bomb Tower's range increases. Appearance: A cautionary triangle sticker with an explosion on it appears on the barrel. Frag Bombs Cost: 300 Description: Due to monetary constraints from other upgrades, the outer shell of the bomb is now plastic. We didn't think it would actually help. Use: Each bomb explodes into eight fragments with two popping power. Appearance: The triangle sticker is replaced with a red explosion. The barrel becomes slightly longer and the wheels become slightly larger. Incendiary Rounds Cost: 700 Description: We accidentally set the inside of the cannon on fire while we were trying to increase barrel size. Somehow, it actually made it stronger. Use: The bombs are now on fire, with a larger explosion and a Burny Stuff effect. Frags are also on fire and gain two popping power. Appearance: The cannon now glows red hot, nearly obscuring the insignia on the barrel. As before, the barrel becomes slightly longer and the wheels become slightly larger. When it fires, flames escape the barrel. Siege Howitzer Cost: 4300 Description: The cannon exploded while we were trying to upgrade it, so we just bought this better one off of bBay. Use: The fire rate of the Bomb Tower is slowed by 30%, but explosion size is greatly increased and it now pops 10 layers. Appearance: The Bomb Tower becomes a Mark I siege howitzer ca. 1916. Howitzer Battery Cost: 11,000 Description: The first howitzer worked so well, we just bought two more and put them on a base. With your credit card. Sorry. Use: One howitzer becomes three, which target independently. Appearance: Three identical howitzers are placed on a raised black base. Upgrade Path 2 Bigger Boom Cost: 400 Description: More gunpowder in the bomb means a larger explosion. Just hopefully not in the barrel. Use: The bomb's explosion increases in size. Appearance: A cautionary triangle sticker with an explosion on it appears on the barrel. Missile Launcher Cost: 600 Description: At least a missile won't explode in the barrel. Sure was expensive, though. Use: Firing speed increases to 130%. Appearance: The cannon becomes a missile launcher, with a gray and red missile on its base. Bloontonium Warheads Cost: 1600 Description: What the heck, why not go all the way? M-A-D, baby! Woo! Use: Explosion size increases quite a bit. Bloons pop twice per second for 3 seconds when hit. Blimps take double damage in general and take 30 damage per second for 3 seconds when affected by Bloontonium poisoning. Appearance: The base becomes black and yellow with a trefoil in the center. The missile follows suit, mainly being black with a yellow stripe and a glowing blue tip. The missile is quite a bit larger as well. M.O.A.B Mauler Cost: 2000 Description: With Bloontonium-powered engines, very sharp fins, and a scary face painted on, the M.O.A.B Mauler is by far the scariest blimp buster ever devised. Use: Now does 10x damage to blimps, and Bloontonium poisoning damage increases by 50%. Appearance: Looks like the M.O.A.B Mauler from BTD5, except larger. Mega Mauler Cost: 5500 Description: Bow down to the king of dirigible destruction. M.O.A.B Maul ability: Instantly destroys the nearest M.O.A.B class Bloon, save for anything stronger than a Z.O.M.G, which receive 1000 damage. Use: M.O.A.B. Maul ability is added. Bloontonium poisoning damage is increased a further 50% from the original. The Mega Mauler now shoots Mini Maulers at the rate of a base Dartling Gun from two cannons. Mini Maulers do triple damage to blimps. Mega Mauler now does 20x damage to blimps. Appearance: Becomes a black version of the M.O.A.B Mauler, except much larger with two gatling guns armed with Mini Maulers on either side, an articulated mouth, and headlight eyes. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers